Nickelodeon/Other
A long list of variants of the Nickelodeon logo, using different shapes and silhouettes acting as a background. 1985–2009, 2015–present (NickSplat) (2D/3D) Variants Kdfodfkjops.png Nick1990.png Nickelodeon Logo 1.svg|The logo as a flag Nickelodeon_Zigzag.png|The logo as a zap burst Nickelodeon_Blimp.png|The logo as a blimp logo_nick.png|The logo as a circle Nickelodeon_Box.png|The logo as a square Nickelodeon_Maple_Leaf.png|The logo as a leaf (2D) Nickelodeon_Hairbow.png|The logo as a bow nick globe.png|The logo as a globe nick pig.png|The logo as a pig Nickelodeon_Kangaroo.png|The logo as a kangaroo Nickelodeon_SprayCan.png|The logo as a spray can nick tree.png|The logo as a tree nick elephant.png|The logo as an elephant Nickelodeon Turkey.png|The logo as a turkey nick frog.png|The logo as a frog Bandicam_2016-05-14_20-24-15-182.jpg Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png Nickelodeon Splat logo (1996).png Nickelodeon Early Splat logo.png|An early splat logo NickUSA.png|The logo as the USA NickSplat6.jpg|The logo as Australia Nick Tractor.png|The logo as a garbage truck Nick Thumb.png|The logo as a hand Nick Arrow.png|The logo as an arrow NickFence.png|The logo as a fence Nick Boxer.png|The logo as a boxing glove Picture2.png|The logo as a banner NickToothPaste.png|The logo as a toothpaste tube Nickelodeon Star.png|The logo as a star nickexplosion.png|The logo as an explosion Nickeldoeon Ship.png|The logo as a ship nickelodeon seaweed.png|The logo as seaweed NickFootball.png|The logo as a football Nickelodeon Starfish.svg|The logo as a starfish with heads Nickelodeon Snowflake.png|The logo as a snowflake Nickelodeon Telephone.png|The logo as a telephone Picture8.png|The logo as a city Nickelodeon Sheep.png|The logo as a sheep Nickelodeon Ice Cream.png|The logo as an ice cream bar Nickelodeon Apple.png|The logo as an apple Nickelodeon Taxi.png|The logo as a taxi Nickelodeon Cactus.png|The logo as a cactus Nickelodeon 2D Saturn.png|The logo as a planet with an orange ring Nickelodeon Button.png|The logo as a button Nickelodeon Cloud.png|The logo as a cloud Nickelodeon Goo.png|The logo as a gooey substance Nickelodeon Car.png|The logo as a car Nickelodeon Number 1.png|The logo as the number 1 Nickelodeon Number 2.png|The logo as the number 2 Nickelodeon Number 3.png|The logo as the number 3 Nickelodeon Number 4.png|The logo as the number 4 Picture99.png|The logo as a TV Nickelodeon Glasses.png|The logo as glasses Nickelodeon 2D Bone.png|The logo as a bone (2D) Nickelodeon Planet closeup.png|The logo as a planet #1 Nickelodeon Planet closeup.svg|The logo as a planet #2 105_0370.JPG|The logo as a frog Nickelodeon Flute.png|The logo as a saxophone GW207H144.gif|The logo as a bat Nick1984.png|The logo as a haystack, commonly seen at the end of many 1990s Nickelodeon shows such as "The Ren & Stimpy Show" Nickelodeonick1984.jpg Nickelodeon Areoplane.png 105_0370.,.JPG|The logo as a TV Nickelodeon_1998.svg|The logo as a foot Nickelodeon 128391428a.png Nickelodeon 1234879235.png|The logo as a robot Nickelodeon 1234feeew3r.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfersdg.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfewexfewerf.png Nickelodeon Couiokl.png Nickelodeon feefefdfdscv.png Nickelodeon SKdfo.png Nickelodeon SKdfo2.png NickSnke.png|The logo as a snake NICK eLEPHNT.png NICK bloons.png Unitedijokidsjfp.png Nickelodeon_Sun.svg|The logo as a sun Rocko's Modern Life - Spunky's Dangerous Day (USA).002.png|The logo as a bone|link=Nickelodeon/Other SpongeBob SquarePants - Legend of the Lost Spatula (USA).000.png|The logo as a seashell|link=Nickelodeon/Other 0120 - Rugrats - Castle Capers (U)(Venom).png|The logo as a foot|link=Nickelodeon/Other Nickelodeon Logo ChalkZone.png|Nickelodeon Chalk Drawing Logo (ChalkZone) Nick Atom.png Nick Leaf logo Sep 1993.png Nickelodeon Balloon.png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog.png Nickelodeon Blanket.png Nickelodeon Bone.png Nickelodeon Crayon Logo.PNG|The logo as a crayon #1 Nickelodeon Pencil.png|The logo as a crayon #2 Nickelodeon Crown.png Nickelodeon Eye.png Nickelodeon Hat.png Nickelodeon Weird Hat.png Nickelodeon Fish.png Nickelodeon Orange Soda.png Nickelodeon Fly.png Nickelodeon Planet.png Nickelodeon Slime.png Nickelodeon Wavy Splat Logo (Alternate Version).PNG Nickelodeon Lightbulb.png Nickelodeon Top.png Nickelodeon Flower.png Nickelodeon Water.png Nickelodeon Cloud Nick logo pow 1984.png Nickelodeon Jack.png Nickelodeon Robot.png Nickelodeon Rocket.png Nickelodeon Key V2.png Nickelodeon Screw.png Nickelodeon Cog.png Nickelodeon Pen.png Nickelodeon Truck.png Nickelodeon UFO.png Nickelodeon Worm.png Nick Oval Logo Oct 1995.png Shark.PNG Untitlednic.png Unitedserwg.png nickdiver.png|as a Diver NickAirplane.png|as an Airplane NickAwardRibbon.png|as an Award Ribbon NickBeaker.png|as a Beaker NickBird.png|as a Bird NickCactus.png|as a Cactus NickCar.png|as a Car NickCheckmark.png|as a Checkmark NickCloud2.png|as a Cloud NickCow.png|as a Cow NickDeer.png|as a Deer NickDinosaur.png|as a Dinosaur NickDog.png|as a Dog NickDragon.png|as a Dragon NickDrum.png|as a Drum NickFirecracker.png|as a Firecracker NickFish.png|as a Fish NickGuitar.png|as a Guitar NickHammer2.png|as a Hammer NickHandprint.png|as a Handprint NickHelicopter.png|as a Helicopter NickKey.png|as a Key NickLightningBolt.png|as a Lightning Bolt NickMouse.png|as a Mouse NickMouth.png|as a Mouth NickPiranhaPlant.png|as a Piranha Plant NickRocket.png|as a Rocket NickShip.png|as a Ship NickFootprint.png|as a Shoeprint NickSign.png|as a Sign NickSkull.png|as a Skull NickSpeechBubble.png|as a Speech Bubble NickStar.png|as a Star NickUDTriangle.png|as an Upside Down Triangle More Nickelodeon (October 1996).png|The logo as a ball with Alex Mack in front of it NickAlien.png|as an Alien NickBolt.png|as a Bolt NickBug2.png|as a Bug NickBurger.png|as a Burger NickCarrot.png|as a Carrot NickGlasses.png|as Glasses NickLog.png|as a Log NickMovieProjector.png|as a Movie Camera #1 Nickelodeon Movie Camera logo (1996).svg|as a Movie Camera #2 NickOctopus.png|as an Octopus NickBanner.png|as a Pennant NickRaceCar.png|as a Race Car NickUFO.png|as a UFO Nickelodeon Shark.png|The logo as a shark RARE Nickelodeon Movies Logo.png|Nickelodeon Logo As A Spilled Cup Logo677.png|The logo as a Splat Nickelodeon slime 1984 1993 best nick logo by chalkbugs-dbpo9bj.png|Slime (1984) Some of these logo variations, mostly the fish and crown variants, were still used on VHS and DVD releases until the logo changed on September 28, 2009. These variations can still be seen on TeenNick's NickSplat (previously called The 90's Are All That and The Splat) retro-theme block. 2000–2007 Variants Nickelodeon_(2001_variant).png Nickelodeon_(2001-2002).png Nickelodeon_(2002-2005).png Nickelodeon Splat Logo 1.png Nickelodeon Splat Logo 2.png Nickelodeon Splat Logo 3.png bonelogo.gif Nickelodeon Cloud logo (2001).svg Nick Traffic.png footy_nick.gif Nickwhirl.png Nickfart.png Untitledfggfgf.jpg NICKELODEON_OVAL_2001_LOGO.png Nickelodeon JASOOFRDSOKFE.png Nickelodeon Fontier.png Nickelodeon 32895142412432.png NickBla.png 90x55x2-NIckeloden_Angry_beavers_Version_Abstract_IDent_Abstract.png NIckeloden_Angry_beavers_Version_Abstract_IDent_Abstract.jpg Nickelodeon bumpers 2000-2002.jpg NICKELODEON 2003.jpg Nickelodeon Calder.png Nickelodeon 2000-2004.png Shield.PNG NICKELODEON Logo 2000.png NICKELODEON Logo 2001.png NICKELODEON Logo 2002.png NICKELODEON Logo 2003.png NICKELODEON Logo 2004.png NickRaccoon.png Abstraction 1.GIF Abstraction 2.GIF Abstraction 3.GIF Abstraction 4.GIF Abstraction 5.GIF Abstraction 6.GIF Abstraction 7.GIF NickSplat35.jpg Abstraction 8.GIF Abstraction 9.GIF Abstraction 10.GIF Untitled NICKELODEON.png Original Nickelodeon Logo.png nicenciekeioolodneon.png Spongebob 2002 Blank Credits (Incomplete).GIF NICKELODEON 2005.png Nick2004.png Nick2000.PNG Nickelodeon 2000 Logo.png Nickelodeon Christmas.PNG Nickelodeon_Zig.svg NickSpaceship.png Nickspice.jpg Nickspiff.jpg Nickstick.jpg Gas.jpg NICKELODEON Splat Logo 2000.png|as a Extreme Splat Logo Nick2006.png Nickelodeon NA Logo 2000.png Nickelodeon 2004-2008.png Tumblr 5Nc74vFy4fYAtsua9oiIin 1280.png|The logo as a Taxi Nickelodeon Electron.png|The logo as a electron 91px-Nickelodeon Foot.png Untitled2001.png When Nickelodeon changed the splat logos and on-screen bugs in 2003, these logos were still used on the split screen credits and the Nickelodeon Productions logo until September 2006 and June 2007. 2003–2009 Variants NICKELODEON Logo.png NICKELODEON 2004.gif Nickelodeon logo.svg nicksplat4.jpg Nicksplat1.png NICKELODEON 2009.GIF 200px-Nick pk.png Nickelodeon Splat Logo (2004).png Nick India Logo.png Screen bugs/logos NickBug1996.png|Nickelodeon Latin America's first bug, used from the channel's launch to September 1998. Nickelodeon's Mr Wizzard World.PNG|As seen on Mr. Wizard's World hun.PNG|The logo as a pennet. Notice the different font on this version of the logo. As seen on episode 3 of Blue's Clues in 1996 entitled "Mailbox's Birthday" NoggleVision3DTimer.png|A special bug used for Nickelodeon's NoggleVision event in 1997. More Nickelodeon logo (featuring Alex Mack) (version 1) (1996).png|The logo in the shape of a ball with the word "More" above the logo and with Larisa Oleynik (as Alex Mack) in front of the logo, as seen in a promo from 1996. NickBug1998.png|Nickelodeon's bug used from March 10, 1998 to December 31, 1999. the catapillar.GIF|Nickelodeon Australia's bug used in the mid-2000s. nickelodeon big help-a-thon.PNG|Used during The Big Help-a-Thon 5. KCA 1999 bug.PNG|Used during the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. birthday cake.GIF|Used for Nickelodeon 20th Birthday during the summer of 1999. Nickelodeon Big Help a Thon 1999.GIF|Used during The Big Help-a-thon 1999. NickOvalBug99.png|Around the end of 1999 into January 2000 the Nickelodeon bug was shaded, & the "nick.com" suffix was added. The bug was covered with snow until March 2000. Nickelodeon Screen bug 2000 (with snow).GIF|January 2000 -September 2000 shaded Nickelodeon bug with snow on top and icicles hanging off the logo. . nickfirstmorphingbug2000.png|A special version of the oval bug, shaped as a pencil, was used in the first week of the 2000 rebrand. Summer SNICK.PNG|Used during Nick Flicks as a part of SNICK House in 2000. oval logo shaped like bagpipes.PNG|A variation of the oval bug with the nick.com caption. Used during March Toon Mania in 2000. Nick.com cloud.png|This was the first morphing bug. (2000-2003) Untitled 3.jpg|A special morphing bug that was used for Christmas. (winters of 2000-2002) Nickelodeon Airplane bug.GIF|Screen bug used from late 2000 to 2001 as seen on Noah Knows Best. kCA 2001 bug (Latin America).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Latin America). KCA 2001 bug (1).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Portuguese). KCA 2001 bug (USA).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (USA). logo bug.PNG|Used in various shows in the summer of 2001. Nick.com Spongebob's Nicktoon Summer Splash.png|Split-screen credits bug only used for SpongeBob's Nicktoon Summer Splash between 2000 and 2001. OnscrnFridayNiteNicktoonsNicklogo.PNG|A special bug used during the Friday Night Nicktoons block. (2002-2004) kids choice 2002.GIF|Used during the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards. Untitled 104.jpg|This logo was only used during the marathon leading up to and the premiere of SpongeBob's House Party (2002). untitled nick.png|Another logo variant that was only used on April Fools' Day in 2002. Nick.com star bug.PNG|Used during the Nicktoons All-Nighter in 2002. screen bug.PNG|This screen bug was used for the summer of 2002. nick hamster.png|Used during Hamster's Picks in 2002. non-stop nicktoon weekend 2002.PNG|Used during the Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend of 2002. 98975_Nickelodeon_-_Logo.jpg|This was used from 2003-2006 in parts of Latin America. It would rotate around during programming. Untitled 1.jpg|This was used from 2003-2004. Nick.com logo 2004.PNG|The splat extreme bug used 2004-2006. SpongeBob SquarePants Saturday Morning Nicktoons 2004 Screen Bug (Jellyfish Hunter).PNG|Used during Saturday Morning Nicktoons in 2004. NICK_Splat_Logo.png|The final on-screen bug used 2006-2009. This logo is the second most popular onscreen logo as deemed by fans, with the first being the one that could morph. nickelodeon blimp.jpg|This was an exclusive bug that was only used to promote the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards. This was only seen on regular Nick programming. Snapshot_78.png|This logo was used during the 2005 Kids' Choice Awards and in an episode of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius named "Sheen's Brain". KCA 2009 bug.PNG|Kids' Choice Awards This logo was used during the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. nick_logo.jpg|An upright version of the 2003 to 2009 version of the "splat" logo. bandicam 2016-05-14 20-24-15-182.png.jpg|An early version of the splat logo. Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png|This is the most commonly used version of the "splat" logo, and one of several "splat" logos used between 1984 and 2009. NICKSPLAT.jpeg|The production logo for both Nicktoons and live-action series used 2006-2008. NICKELODEON_Logo.png|The splat logo that would become the channel's main logo 2007-2008. 200px-Nick_pk.png|An alternate version of the 2003 to 2009 logo. Nick.com logo split screen.png|This logo was only used in split screen credits. (2000-2002) 3489101721_b6a3beaf13.jpg|Nickelodeon Foot Logo. Nickelodeon_Logo.png|Nickelodeon logo in a form of a shrub. Untitled 5.jpg|This logo was only used in Nick.com games, and Nickelodeon wallpaper. (1999-2002) Nick slime.jpg|Logo bug used 2006-2008 Untitled 106.jpg|Used from 2000-2003 As seen on Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better than One NICKLIGHTBULB.jpg|Nickelodeon light bulb logo. Untitled 107.jpg|This logo was usually seen during The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2002) 250px-Nickelodeon_2006.jpg|Logo variant used from early 2006 to fall 2008. Nick_Hawai.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This special bug is seen for Nicktoons Summer Beach House. happy halloween from nickelodeon.PNG|Used during Halloween 1998-1999 Nick_Bat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 1999-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). Nick_Halloween.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). nick.com turkey logo bug.PNG|Used during Thanksgiving (2000-2002) Nick_Chat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This logo was first seen on other shows and eventually began being used more frequently on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 1998-2005). Untitled_2.jpg|This is a second logo that was only used during the split screen credits. (2001-2003) Nick_leaf.png|Used in the fall. nick logo bug 2007-09.png|Logo bug used from 2007-2009 before the September 28, 2009 rebrand Nickelodeon off air.PNG|Nickelodeon's off air screen. (2001-2004) Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|''Rugrats'' ID (Angelica) Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|''Hey Anold!'' ID Nickelodeon_91.png|Wordmark as seen on the Nickelodeon KCAs blimp. NICKELODEON 2003.jpg NICKELODEON 2004.gif NICKELODEON 2005.jpg NICKELODEON 2007.jpg NICKELODEON 2009.GIF 185px-NICK_Splat_Logo.png|Nick Splat version Rare nick.com bug.GIF|A Rare nick.com bug used on early episodes of Taina and This screen bug was used during Snick 2000-2001 U-Pick Live Big June Screen bug.GIF|Used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 this switch back and forth with the Nick logo U-Pick Live Big June Nick Screen bug.GIF|The Nick bug used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 Nick.comRareScreenBug.png|Screenbug used for the 2003 Kid's Choice Awards Nickelodeon Logo Error 2001.GIF|Used in Summer 2001 this bug is well remember as an error on an episode of Blue's Clues entitled "Hide and Seek" on Nick Jr. (block) in August 2001 nick.com turkey 2002.GIF|nick.com turkey bug from 2002. Note: It about the same design as the 2000-02 bug but this one is darker nick.com 2002-03.png|This screen bug was used during a premiere of an episode (2002-2003) nick.com winter 2001-03.png|This screen bug was used during Winter (2001-2003) nick.com 2004.png|This screen bug was used in 2004. U-pick.png|This screen bug was used during U-Pick Live (2004) New (2004).png|This was used during a new episode. This stayed on the screen for 41 seconds (2004) Nickelodeon October 2002 Screen Bug (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Pickles).GIF|One of many bugs used during Shriek Week 2003 Nickelodeon KCA Screen Bug Big Pink Looser (March 2003).GIF|used to promote the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Nickelodeon U Pick Screen Bug October 2001 (Squid on Strike).GIF|Used to promote the daily U-Pick in October 2001 during Slime Time Live Nick on CBS bug.GIF|Nick on CBS screen bug 2002-2005 Nickelodeon 2003 Screen Bug (Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III and Squirrel Jokes).GIF|A rarely used nick.com bug from 2003. Taken from SpongeBob SquarePants episode Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III/Squirrel Jokes Nickelodeon Totally Twisted Telly 2001 Screen Bug (The Bully and Just One Bite).GIF|A custom bug used during Totally Twisted Telly in 2001 Nickelodeon Australia Nickelodeon.co.au Screen Bug.GIF|Nickelodeon Australia bug in around the early 2000s Nickelodeon Splat Screen Bug.GIF|A rare splat bug used around the early 2000s as seen on Invader Zim. Nick splat.GIF|A Nick bug used during during an unknown year Nick SPLAT! On Screen Stats 2004.GIF|Used during Nickelodeon's Splat!. This tell the stats of that day's show and the viewers comments/shout outs Nickelodeon 2003 Screenbug Sunglasses (Extremely Rare).GIF|An Extremely Rare bug as Sunglasses from 2003 during an episode of Invader Zim NSBH bug.PNG|A special bug used during the Nicktoon Summer Beach House before using the above mentioned Nick.com beach house bug. Nickelodeon Screaming Kid ScreenBug October 2001 .PNG|Screaming Kid used during Halloween 2001 Nickelodeon October 1999 Screen Bug.PNG|Screenbug during Halloween 1998-1999 nick.com split screen credits bug atom.GIF|logo bug used during the split screen credits (2001-2003) nick.com split screen credits bug.GIF|Only used during the split screen credits (2001-2003). New Rare nick.com bug.GIF|a rare unknown screen bug. It rumor it from the Yo Mama's Day Marathon in 2002 Nick.com halloween.PNG|Used during Halloween Nick April Fools.GIF|Used during April Fools in 2001 2003 KCA bug.GIF|Screenbug used to promote the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards" (This was used during reuglar Nick leading up to the event) Nickelodeon split-screen credits (Wild Thornberrys and Slime Time Live).GIF|Used during Split Screen Credits, specifically used for 101% Whizbang (March-August 2000) Nickelodeon Split Screen Credits.GIF|Used during Split Screen Credits (March-August 2000) Nickelodeon Split Screen Credits (March 11, 2000).GIF|Used during Split Screen Credits, specifically March Toon Mania (March-August 2000) Nickelodeon Split-Screen Credits (August 2000).GIF|Used during Split Screen Credits (March-August 2000) Nick Flag screen bug.GIF|A rarely used Flag screen bug seen in June 2000 U-Pick Friday.GIF|Used during U Pick Fridays from 1999-2000 Nickelodeon April Fool's Day 2003 Screenbug.GIF|Used as part April Fools Day in 2003 along the screen bug used at the time Heart screenbug.GIF|Used during Helga's Aching Heart Marathon in May 2002 Fairly Oddparents Love Struck bug 2002.GIF|Only used during the The Fairly OddParents Love Struck Marathon on Valentine's Day in 2002 Nickelodeon's Let's Just Play Finsih Line Festivle Screen Bug.GIF|Used during Nickelodeon's Let's Just Play Finish Line Festival Nick Hits Bug - Rocket Power .png|Nick Hits Bug as seen on Rocket Power - 2009-2010 Nick Halloween 2006 (2).PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the before picture) Nick Halloween 2006.PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the in-between picture) Nick Halloween 2006 (3).PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the after picture) Gingernickaust.jpg Nickaustralia1999.jpg Nickscreenbugasia2000s.PNG|Used in Southeast Asia during the late 2000's with the "Spongebob.com" tagline to promote the website. Nick Magazine Birthday Cake bug.PNG|Use during Nickelodeon Magazine's Big 10 Birthday Special 6a26dd9ca03500a63b17e65a19a8123e.png 337d462e256e257fd0364fc680e572ee.jpg Nick.com Halloween 2002.PNG|Used during Halloween 2002 Rare oval bug.PNG|This is a rare oval bug used in 1998 this could've been the one use when Nick started using screen bug before the March 1998-December 1999 oval was use Lost in time.PNG|Used for the SpongeBob SquarePants special Lost in Time nickaltleaf.PNG Non-Stop Nicktoon Weekend 2000.PNG|Used during Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend in 2000 Rare 2000 screen bug.PNG|Rare version of the January-September 2000 bug Screenshot 2017-10-29 at 4.04.33 PM.png|Without .com after Nick In 2001 the Jimmy Neutron movie was being advertised on Nickelodeon in a very unique way, Jimmy, and sometimes Goddard would interrupt reruns of episodes of shows on Nick at completely random times, due to its spontaneity, a lot of these broadcast interruptions are now lost. However, a few have been found, including one where Jimmy and Goddard play "fetch" with the Nick.com screen bug. Here is a video of them interacting with the logo: 2006-2009 NickSplat35.jpg NICKELODEON FOOTPRINT 1998 LOGO.png Nick1984.png 2009–present Variants 175px-Nick_Nickelodeon.png|Short version Nickelodeon 2009 (Black).svg|Black edition NICKELODEON HD.png|HD version of the logo Nick home.jpg|Invert logo Nickelodeon-2016-logo-with-slime-nick.png|Youtube version (2015-2017) Nickelodeon-itunes-logo.png|iTunes version (2013-present) Nickelodeon 2009.jpg|A 3D version of the Nickelodeon logo, as seen in some promos and bumpers. Nick logo with depth.jpg|A 3D version of the alternate Nickelodeon logo, as seen in some promos and bumpers. Nick Splat with new font on Dora Band-Aid.png|A logo bug used on Dora the Explorer Band-Aids. This logo is an error (The same boxart featured the older splat logo before the 2009 change) when the old logo font was changed with the newer without removing the splat. SPONGENIPATCK.jpg|A bumper from 2011; the logo made out of Spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob is the NI while Patrick is the CK. File:Screenshot_(48).png|Another 2011 bumper; SpongeBob represents the logo. nick_logo7.jpeg|Nickelodeon logo transforming. Nickasiapromo Bumper.jpg|Promo Bumper (Used On South-East Asia) Nickasianest 2014.jpg|Next Bumper (Used On South-East Asia) Mickasia promo1.jpg|Ident (Used For Advertisements and For Promo Bumpers, Used On South East Asia) Nickpromo3.png|Promo Ident (Used in South-East Asia) Nickpromo323.png|Promo Ident (Used in South-East Asia) Nickpromo99.png|Ident (Used in South East Asia) Nickasiaoriginalident.jpg Nickonscreen 2011.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used in South-East Asia) NICKRUONSCREEN.jpg|Upper On-Screen (Russia) Nickasiapromo424.jpg Nickasia4666.png Nickasiaspongebob.png|Ident (Used on SpongeBob SquarePants in South-east Asia) Nickasiaonscreenchineesenewyear2015.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used during Chinese new year 2015, Used in South-East Asia) Nick33.png Nick Nickelodeon.png|3D Nickelodeon Logo with "Nick". CurrentNickXmasLogo.jpg|Nick Christmas Logo. 3da9a2da6744d6f09cd3297d0afbc118.png|2013 Nick_summer.jpg|Summer 2013 NickLogoSummer2014.png|Summer 2014 and 2015. Nick 21.PNG|On-screen bug used in December 2013 and 2014 Screenshot 2017-09-05 at 7.44.34 PM.png|The Legend of Korra Countdown Screen Bug (2012) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 2.11.45 AM.png|Kids Choice Awards 2012 Countdown Onscreen Bug Nick_22.png|On-screen bug used in March 2015 to promote the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. Nickelodeon_92.png|Wordmark as seen on the Nickelodeon KCAs blimp. Nick KCS Version.jpg|On-screen bug used in July 2015 to promote Kids Choice Sports 2015. File:Nickscreenbugsummer2015.jpeg|On-screen bug used in Summer 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.34.48.png|On-screen bug used in December 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.28.56.png|On-screen bug used in Summer 2016. Nickelodeon Ultimate Halloween Haunted House Screen Bug (2016).PNG|Used to promote Nickelodeon's Ultimate Halloween Haunted House October 2016 Nick Bug.png|Nick Bug used in October 2016/2017. Winter 2016 Nick.png|Winter screen bug variant used in December of 2016 IMG_20161221_152635_360.jpg|A second winter screen bug variant from 2016. NEW EPISODE Bug 2016.png|'NEW EPISODE' logo as seen on the far left of the screen, this bug is used on new episodes and stays on screen for approximately 30 seconds. goodbyekrabbypatty.PNG|Nick bug from "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" in Feb 2017 Nickelodeon All New.gif|All New (NAME OF SHOW) On-Screen Bug Nick (April Fools Day 2017).svg|April Fools Day 2017 variant IMG_0557.JPG|Screen bug seen on April Fools Day 2017 GIF.gif|Nick April Fools Day Screen Bug (Animation) Nickelodeon Earth Day Logo Bug 2017.svg|Earth Day 2017 variant Nickelodeon Logo Earthday Animation.gif|Nickelodeon Earth Day 2017 On-Screen Bug (Animation) 852f1ec2c10a4592d360dd994e855198.png|''Paw Patrol'' (2017) dudeperfect2017.png|Dude Perfect countdown timer used in July of 2017 nickblimp.png|Nick blimp Early 2017 variant GoodbyeKrabbyPatty.png|Nick on-screen Countdown Timer to "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" welcometothewayne.png|Nick on-screen Countdown Timer to the series premiere of "Welcome to the Wayne" Nick-kca.png|Nick on-screen countdown timer to Kids Choice Awards 2017 Kids Choice sports 2017.png|Nick on-screen bug (Kids Choice Sports 2017) kca2017sports.png|Nick on screen countdown timer for Kids Choice Sports 2017 kca2012.png|Nick on screen bug (Kids Choice Sports 2012) soowcountown.png|Nick on screen countdown timer bug (Spongebob movie out of water) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 1.58.53 AM.png|Nick-asia.com onscreen bug (2016) greenbug.png|On-screen bug used to promote TMNT reboot (September 2012) clamshakers.png|Nick on screen countdown to the Clamshakers (2017) wizardofquads.png|On screen countdown down timer bug to Nick Special 'Wonderful Wizard of Quads' summer improved.png|On screen bug used in Summer 2017 Regular Nick Logo.png|A newer variant of the nick logo but with outlines v-times day 2017.png|Nick Valentines day 2017 screen bug NickelodeonRussiaScreenBug2017.PNG|2017 Nickelodeon Russia Screen Bug on a Episode of Harvey Beaks (2017) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 2.03.41 AM.png|Nick HD onscreen bug (Korea - 2017) Screenshot 2017-09-11 at 2.53.58 PM.png|I Am Frankie Series Premiere Countdown timer (2017) Screenshot 2017-09-23 at 3.48.59 PM.png|Nickelodeon KCA 2014 Screen Bug Throw-down of Nice-ness bug.png|Bug used for the "Throw-Down of Nice-Ness" event in May 2015 Pawwing.PNG|countdown for the paw patrol special event and top wing premiere november 6 2017 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements